


Goddess' Desire

by MichalieS



Series: The Witch Is Indeed Wild [1]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Betrayal, Desire, Dragon Age Inquisition, F/F, Fear, Lesbien, Oral Sex, Porn, Rape, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Woman With A Penis, dragon age origins - Freeform, rape porn, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichalieS/pseuds/MichalieS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a story of Flemeth forcing another woman to preform sexual acts with her. This work of mine contains lots of extreme graphic sexual content and some other things that might not be pleasant for every ear.<br/>please read only if you don't mind hearing such things as rape, sex and lesbian acts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Goddess' Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story of Flemeth forcing another woman to preform sexual acts with her. This work of mine contains lots of extreme graphic sexual content and some other things that might not be pleasant for every ear.  
> please read only if you don't mind hearing such things as rape, sex and lesbian acts.

The Templers are not going to stop.

They found that apostate and they WILL get her.  
The little elven girl already got tiered of running.. She felt her chest burning.

The Kocari wilds are so big that she did not even remember how to go back home after she manages to flee.  
"Mythal please protect me...." She was crying while running for her life.  
A sound of a big roar was heard from behind her.

She stopped in her place. She did not know whether a beast of some sort was able to kill the Templers who chased her and now is looking to her next dish, or maybe the Templers are trying to fool her. Either way, she is already doomed.

 

***

 

Silence.  
That was wrong.

The girl could not turn around.

She was too scared.  
"It's alright, Dear Girl." said a woman's voice from behind "Come here."  
The girl was scared, but she slowly turns around, to see who was calling her.  
It was an old looking woman with golden eyes, grey hair and old looking dirty-green dress.

She did not seem bad. The girl came closer.

"No need to be scared, child. I mean no harm..." The woman softly spoke and gave a slight smile to the little girl. The elven girl did not know if to say thanks or to flee as long as she can, either way, she was boned. "Th... th...." She mumbled "Thank you mistress.. H... how can I repay you?" The girl was so scared.... The old woman raised her hand hinting the girl to come closer. The little girl decided to ignore her fears and approach the old woman.

 

***

 

"You do not need to be scared of me child" the woman said "Please. Tell me your name and I will tell you mine."  
"My name is Eyrda" The girl mumbled. "Well... as for me..." The woman started talking "I have so many names, but you may call me Flemeth. How old are you dear girl?" "I am 14" Eyrda quickly responded.  
Flemeth smiled and escorted the little girl to her home.

On the way the two talked so much. Flemeth told Eyrda about her past and about so many years of learning and practicing so many spells that every Mage would not even dare to dream of. And Eyrda told Flemeth of how her life is hard, and that if Templers are not the case today, it'll be nasty human kids throwing rocks at her or dwarfs insulting her for her race.

"Such life is a blessing more then a curse, dear girl." Said Flemeth. Eyrda was surprised. "Why would someone want such bad life?!" She asked with an angry expression.

Flemeth threw her head back laughing. "Things you experience now will make you stronger later on in your life ,dear girl." She said while holding Eyrda's chin up "Believe me, one day, you will say I was very right."  
The two arrived Eyrda's home and told they're goodbyes. But they kept meeting almost every day.  
For more then 5 years they kept meeting in Flemeth's hut with a bubbling stew on the fire and some magic lessons. And so it was indeed a big twist in the child's life...

 

***

 

A long time has passed and it was Eyrda's 20th birthday. And, as always, she decided to go to Flemeth's hut to celebrate this event. But Flemeth was different. Instead of her grey hair she had white hair that clumps of it were arranged high behind her head, she seemed to be taller then she normally was, and she was wearing red robes with silver metal gloves and shoes that looked a bit too sharp to wear by anyone.  
"Flemeth?" Asked Eyrda "Um... You are different.... you look so... um.." Flemeth looked at Eyrda with a strange smile she have never seen before. "Come dear girl. The time has come."

 

***

  
  Eyrda did not like this at all. She knew something is off. But before she could even think of the situation ,Flemeth was already behind her, holding her hands and mouth shut.

Eyrda tried to release her grip but she was way too strong for her. "Come with me girl..." Flemeth whispered in her long elven ear "You are ready to pay the debt you owe me."

Eyrda was scared. She did not know what Flemeth was talking about. Flemeth led Eyrda to a place sheltered by high trees and bushes, and sealed the area with invisible walls to keep them from being bothered. "Sit here by that rock, girl" Flemeth ordered the elf and pointed a big rock close to some bushes and a very high tree.

Eyrda really felt things are getting very hostile "What are you going to do to me?" She asked. Flemeth had a smile on her face, but it was not the nice motherly smile she used to have. It was a smile she never saw before. It was a very evil smile.

"I need you to cooperate with me now, so first, please honor me, and sit down there, dear girl..." She kindley asked. As Eyrda sat down on the ground, Flemeth got closer and started talking. "You asked to repay me after I saved you, did you not?" She asked while stroking Eyrda's hair "Y... Yes... But.... I... What do you want? And why are we here with sealed walls around us?" Eyrda started asking while looking at Flemeth's clawed gloves, that are now gently moving through her hair, giving her goose bumps.

 

***

 

"Well dear girl..." Flemeth started talking and slowly lowering her index finger down Eyrda's belly and to her private area "How about this... I want you to stay still and do as i say, no matter what I ask, what you see, or what I do. Just stay here, and follow my orders. Is that OK with you, dear girl? I think you can easily do that..."

Eyrda tried to move her hand away but Flemeth caught her arm before she could even act "Oh Dear girl... You do not want me to tie you up, don't you? I Can still do that, but i trust you would do the right thing." Flemeth whispered in her ear and slowly starts licking it, "what are you..? Stop it!" Eyrda demand. Flemeth just smiled "I told you not to resist me, girl. You are already not following my orders.... So you do want me to tie you up?" Flemeth asked again and Eyrda shook her head for no with eyes ready for tears to drop any time.

Flemeth's eyes started to glow and her smile got larger and more evil then before. "Oh please girl... there is no need to be sad. This is going to be pleasant and pleasurable. For both of us. Now let us see...."

 

***

 

Flemeth got on her knees and started looking at the girl's shivering body "Oh what a beautiful body you have, child... " Flemeth started talking and touching Eyrda's breasts slowly "I am sure it looks even better without that dress hiding it... Can I look?" She asked even though the answer was quite obvious.

Flemeth cut Eyrda's long dress with her sharp claws on the metal gloves until she was completely naked in front of her. "Oh you are so beautiful. Such a perfect body... I only wish I could see it earlier, dear girl..." She chuckled with a big smile across her face. Eyrda quickly covered her private parts with her hands and let her head fall down with shame.

Flemeth laughed of that sight and slowly tried to move Eyrda's hands. She resisted. Flemeth got a bit angry.

She held Eyrda's chin and slowly picked it up so they would face each other. "You asked for Mythal to help you, isn't that true? Every help has it's price, girl, and now you will pay the price for my help to you..." She softly spoke as Eyrda finally understood the hint "Y.. You..? Are Mythal?!" She asked with a scared face that was now not only scared of the woman touching with no end, but also from the fact that a goddess is touching her in such sinful way.

 

***

 

Flemeth smiled and started moving the girl's hands away from her body very slowly.

"Nn.. No Flemeth! This is wrong! You could be my.... Uh.... Great grandmother doubled by more then 100! We are not supposed to...." The girl was squeaking and trying not to say something that will offend Flemeth.

Flemeth laughed "That has nothing to do with what is taking place here now, girl. That is what you need to do, to repay my deeds for you." So she said proceeds to try and touch as the poor elf tried to resist and beg. "Oh my... You are so beautiful dear lass..." The witch was whispering in her ears and the elf did not like it one bit.

Flemeth slowly touched the girl and explored every part of her body, softly laughing, while the girl is stoned by fear. Eyrda desperately tried to keep her limbs together and avoid that Witch touching her again. Eyrda could barely resist. She was too scared, and Flemeth just kept moving her hands and legs apart with not much of an effort.

Flemeth's sharp metal gloves were cold and they gently scratched her skin.

She started sobbing. Flemeth just wiped her tears and kissed her. eventually Flemeth stopped touching her and whispers "Let's get you ready dear girl" The girl now knew nothing is expected, and was not going to wait to know for what she's being prepared "Ready for what..?!" Eyrda asked frightened.

Flemeth looked at her with a big smile and told her "You will see, dear girl. just try to calm down..."and slowly pushed her down to the ground on her back and leaned between her legs.

 

***

 

"That is just not enough, dear girl." said Flemeth in a disappointed tone while looking down to Eyrda's crotch "what's not enough? what are you going to do now?" The girl asked.

Her heart was beating fast while she instantly puts her hands to hide her vagina. Flemeth Just smiled and moved her hands away "Don't you dare!" Shouted Eyrda "You will not touch me there again!" Flemeth laughed and started to scold the girl "You are resisting me again. Did I not tell you not to refuse my actions? No matter what I do? Your body is mine now, girl! You will not leave here until I am satisfied!" and started sucking and licking the girl's vagina with fast and intense tongue movements.

That sensation was new and not pleasant for her and she felt violated and dirty. Eyrda started begging her "Flemeth stop! Don't do this! What are you... uh..! Nnnn No..! This is wrong and dirty..!" but she did not listen, she just got faster. The girl could not hold it anymore. As Flemeth got up the girl wet herself.

Flemeth was not touched by the urine, but Eyrda felt guilty for letting that happen. "I am so sorry... Flemeth I am so sorry..." The girl was sobbing. she was so ashamed and scared.

 

***

 

"That is much better, dear girl. Now we can go right on with your... 'debt payment'." Flemeth whispered and slowly stroke the girl's hips.

Eyrda looked at Flemeth.

This was not the nice old lady that saved her. 

suddenly she noticed something moving under the cloth covering Flemeth's crotch. Flemeth realized Eyrda's scared eyes are looking at that clothe. and obviously she was fearfully wondering what might it be. "Dear girl, I do believe it is time for us to start to get to know each other a little better..." She slowly moved the cloth aside and revealed a huge, white Penis. 

Eyrda never had sex before and she knew there is no way it will fit. it was just too thick and long for her first time! "I suspect you know what's coming next, girl..?" so Flemeth spoke as that penis was twitching and dripping of it's white juice. "Flemeth please! Don't do this! I'm still a vir-!"

 

*** 

  
 The girl stopped herself while quickly putting her legs together. It's too embarrassing to tell her. To the woman who was like a mother to her for a long time.

That surprised Flemeth so much that she threw her head back and laughed a demonic laugh "Still a virgin you say? what a pleasant surprise, girl!".

Eyrda was scared.

The tears came very fast down more and more.

Flemeth slowly separated the girl's legs and lowered her face closer and closer to Eyrda's weeping and sobbing face, and softly she talked while she squeezes Eyrda's breasts and penetrates a couple of her right hand fingers into her "If that is the case... I will make it the BEST you ever had or WILL have, dear girl..... I am going to put it in now... After you lose your virginity for me , you will be mine at last... So, why don't we get started, dear girl...?" her creepy smile was so evil and lustful she knew this is going to end very bad.

Then Flemeth turned to look between Eyrda's legs and held her penis trying to find the perfect angle for the penetration. "No! Let Me Go!!!!!!" Eyrda screamed as she got up and crawled away from her, but Flemeth dragged her back by the leg and turned her around not letting her escape.

 

***

 

Flemeth looked at the girl with a surprised look, "Oh dear girl... I assume you still do not understand your situation. Let me explain... You have your debt to me that must be paid. I do think i was very kind and waited for a very long time for you to grow up and pay me when you are mature enough. I even have decided to give you two years more then you needed, and not ask you to pay after your 18th birthday. Now, you must pay me, for your debt is still on hold for more then it needed to be, child." She laughed a wicked laugh and her eyes glowing brighter with madness. "Just try to relax, my dear girl. Stress will only make it more painful for you..." as she spoke the words Eyrda started crying and begging for her to stop "No no no no no..... Please Flemeth.... Don't do this to me... no...." she mumbled repeatedly with tears falling down her cheeks.

Flemeth looked at the girl again with the motherly smile she used to have and stroked her cheek "It will be over sooner if you just cooperate with me child.... Hush..." she gently and calmly talked to the frightened crying girl. "Why..? what did I do... to deserve this...? If I Have offended you... In any way... i'm sorry.. Please stop...! Anything but this..." The girl tried to reason with the witch who imprisoned her. 

"Relax, girl.... take a few breaths and calm down..." Flemeth sounded like maybe she's going to change her mind.

The girl lying on the ground with her legs spread. She slowly closed them, and stared at the witch who looked back.

"Do not fear, girl..." Flemeth whispered as she attempted to separate the girl's legs while the scared elf was trying to resist and keep them closed as long as she could "Trust me as you did then when I first came to ask you for your name. This is normal to fear of something new. But fears must be faced with, and it will happen today. Now child, try to relax... I will not give up on this. It does not matter to me what you say now or later, child. There is no use of begging me to stop. You are just wasting your breath. You are not leaving until I have what I came here for." 

The girl held her legs together as she started to weep sadly, understanding her fate, she turned her head to the other side. she did not want to look at that woman's face.

"No no, dear girl... I want you to look at me." Said the witch softly and gently moved the girl's head back, so they would be able to see each other's faces.

Eyrda started crying and sobbing again "No... Let me look away... Please Flemeth.... Please don't make me... Don't make me watch... I don't want to see..." She kept begging as Flemeth only shushed her calmly, with an evil smile, and glowing lustful eyes.

She seemed turned on even more, just by hearing that begging weeping girl. "Just be still and relax your muscles. It will be over soon" So Flemeth spoke as the girl still sobbing and shivering.

 

***

 

After Flemeth parted both of Eyrda's legs wide open, she held the girl's hands down, right above the navel, so she would not try to resist her perverted actions. Still both stared at each other; one with a very deep and serious look in her eyes , and the other one still crying in fear from the things that are going to take place.

Flemeth was waiting for Eyrda to calm down, as she used her free hand to wipe off her falling tears. 

They were like this for several more minutes ,until Flemeth have decided the young girl is calm enough. 

"Now relax child..." Flemeth whispered in the girl's ear and prepared her position still holding the young maiden's hands , and with her free hand, she held her penis between the shivering girl's legs "Here we go, dear girl." said Flemeth eventually, and started to slowly insert her penis into the girl's vagina.

"Ugh ow...! It hurts, Flemeth....!" Eyrda started whining and crying as the pain started. "It always hurts at first, child." Flemeth spoke gently and peacefully, still keeps inserting deeper in "But you will face it, and let it all go for me today, my dear girl...".

The pain worse with every inch that was pushed deep inside her.

The girl slowly lost her sanity. She did not care that Flemeth asked her to be quiet.

She could not hold herself anymore "Please... This is just too big....! It hurts! Take it out!! Please......!" She begged as her blood started pouring.

Flemeth moans softly as she pushes even deeper

"Be silent girl..." Flemeth Demands with a very angry look on her face. "What good will it do you ,to cry and cause more pain for yourself,  Child? I really do suggest you start to relax... If you keep being like this the pain will never end, dear girl".

By the time Flemeth penetrated all the way in, Eyrda started blubbering and sobbing "It hurts! You will tear me apart..!" Flemeth gave her a comforting smile and gently started to stroke  her wet face with her left hand , and with her right hand she picked the girl's left leg up right above her shoulder, "Relax dear lass.... Stress will only make it more painful to you, and harder for me to act. Now let me try and start moving.... Get ready girl.." her words came out as she moans softly and proceeds to push and pull slowly but firmly inside her and out.

"Oh guhhh....! Plea..Se...! Stop..! I can't take it! It's too big! Oh please...! You are hurting me....! Take it... OUT!!!!!!!!!!" Eyrda was crying ,but Flemeth did not intend to stop any time soon. "Girl, you are lucky I did not get 'straight to business'!" Flemeth was scolding the girl as she kept thrusting. Eyrda tried to hide her emotions, but it was too painful.

 

***

 

"Now let us just go a bit faster. Are you ready, Dear Girl?" Flemeth asked. "Please..! No more! I can't take it! pull it out!" The girl was begging. Flemeth glared at the girl that was now almost as white as snow, and started thrusting faster and harder.

Eyrda was crying even more and the pain just got worse. "Now i want you to do something for me, child..." As Flemeth softly said the words she grabbed one of Eyrda's shaky hands and put it on the base of her penis while still pushing and moving her hips rapidly.

Flemeth started pinching Eyrda's nipples and licked her ears again. The girl was crying for help that will not come. She was trapped in these invisible walls that keep her and Flemeth unseen for as long as that lustful Witch wants to brutally rape her with no end seemed near by. Eyrda felt as if that torture is going for hours.

 

***

 

After a while the girl got used to that thing thrusting inside her, and it seems the pain slowly faded away and was replaced by a strange good feeling inside her every time the movement repeated. her tears stopped falling as she slowly started to breath deeply and moan. Flemeth noticed that and pulled out of her to look at that girl lying on the ground. "Is there something wrong dear girl?" She asked with a still very evil smile.

Eyrda was gasping and breathing deeply. her body was shaking . Her tears dried on her face and her eyes were blank. "Do you think we should keep going dear girl?" Flemeth teased the poor girl. The elven girl knew Flemeth wanted more and she will not leave her be until she gets every drop of pleasure out of her."Don't stop.." The elf tried to talk with her voice almost gone, and the tears started falling again down her face "Please don't stop now Flemeth... P.. Please ...thrust deeper in me..!"

Flemeth's smile grew bigger as slowly the Witch penetrates again and moves her hips. She was thrusting even harder into her.

Eyrda felt her body is going to burst from all of these sensations flowing from her crotch.

That was too much to bear. "Oh this is too much.... What is happening to me..?" The girl weeps and moans as she feels her body starts to shake with pleasure. "It is time, dear girl... have it all..!" Flemeth started moaning and her penis started growing bigger as if something big wants to come out. After the witch was finished, she pulled her penis out and sat next to the young woman to catch her breath.

 

***

 

After they both rested a bit, Flemeth started using her magic to clean the semen and blood that were spilled around, unlock the walls, and fixed Eyrda's clothes. Eyrda was exhausted, and was still twitching and gasping, for she was not used to have such intense experience. She tried to get up although her legs were paralyzed.

She felt betrayed.

She kept asking herself 'how can someone who once saved you do such a bad thing?' 'Can I not trust anyone in this world?'.

It was already late. the sun was already gone. the moon and stars dwelling in the black sky. 

Flemeth suddenly faded away in the mist. Eyrda did not care at the time. she just started walking home still with some tears falling down her face and a very long afterglow.

She was scared.

After she got back home, she cried herself to sleep.

 

***

 

Eyrda woke up the next day thinking it was a bad dream until she looked at her panties. They were bloody. It was real.

She was scared of going to Flemeth's hut.

She was scared she might do it again, but still felt she wants this to happen again.

She felt strange. there were moments Flemeth cared for her even though it was forced on her. It has been more then 2 weeks and she did not return... until one day she have decided to do so.

When she came back, Flemeth was in the same new form she had while raping her.

Flemeth looked at her and gave her that evil smile.

Eyrda was standing there, looking at Flemeth's face from afar. But eventually, after several minutes, she came to her and asked for another round...

 

 

~END~


End file.
